


Don't Leave Us

by CharMarStein



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the Gotta Be You music video. <br/>The boy find out Niall is leaving and race to make it to him before he is gone for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Us

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wondered why in the music video it shows all of the boys traveling except for Niall, the only explanation would be that he already lives at the lake house, but if that is the case then why does he pack a bag. This is just me being weird and looking far to much into the music video, also I ditch the girls that are there.  
> I don't own One Direction, if I did the music video would be different, this is just something I wrote up late at night.  
> Comments and critiques are welcome, hope you enjoy.

Niall packed his bag hoping that all the letters he sent would make it to the appropriate places. Writing letters was so old fashioned and he had never been one to write but he knew that a letter took longer than a text to reach someone. When he sent the letters he had hoped they would give him more time to leave before the boys found out he wasn't coming back, now he wishes he had just packed up fast sent a group text and then left. He decided it was time to take a break from packing and picked up his guitar. He had been writing a song when he decided to leave and wanted to finish it before he left. He wanted the boys to be able to use it, like a last goodbye, it was the last piece of himself he was going to give to the world and he hoped the boys liked it. He thought about his beautiful house as he strummed his guitar absent mindedly, it was by a lake and had space for him and the boys to run around without the prying eyes of neighbors, but it never felt like home. He couldn't deal with the big crowds and screaming fans anymore. He didn't want to be the only Irish one, the one with the bum knee, the blonde one, or the innocent one anymore. He wanted to be Niall again, just plain, normal Niall. He wanted to be able to walk into a store and buy crisps without someone asking for an autograph or a picture. He planned to move to his house in America and stay there until his fame died down and he could travel the world himself, he wanted to actually see the cities that he had been rushed through. He would miss the boys but he figured once he was not famous he could contact them somehow and meet them in secret or go to one of their concerts and get a chance to see them from the fans point of view. 

****************

Harry was so bored, they were on a three week break and without the other boys around nothing was fun. He mostly sat around his house blasting music and finding funny videos on the internet. He had skyped his family and other friends a couple of times but they were all busy with their lives. He had only exchanged texts with the other boys but they all seemed busy as well. The only text he had gotten from Niall had been a 'sorry I'm not in touch pretty busy up here.' that was all Harry heard from him. The rest of the boys would text him every other day or so at least. He figured Niall was just enjoying his space after spending months on tour together. It was always hardest for Niall, getting claustrophobic in the crowds. He was sure that Niall was fine, that was until he got a letter. It was weird that Niall would send a letter so Harry opened it quickly scanning the page before dropping it to the ground and rushing to pack his things. As he was shoving cloths into his bag he tried calling the other boys.

****************

Zayn had taken his break time to finish covering the walls in his graffiti room, he had seen some cool stuff in South America and wanted to replicate it while it was still fresh in his mind. His music was playing so loud that he missed all the calls from his friends and family but he sent them all texts when he took his breaks. He slept whenever he felt like it so his internal clock was messed up and he spent most nights wide awake while he napped in the day. He had exchanged texts with the other boys but figured they could all just catch up when they saw each other again. They always ended up telling the stories of their adventures over and over again anyways. He just finished painting a dia de las muerta skull on the wall and decided to get a snack checking his phone on the way to the kitchen. He had seventeen missed calls and at least thirty texts from Harry, all the texts said the same thing, 'check your mail now Niall is leaving.' He was confused not understanding what Harry meant but he checked him mail anyways. After reading the letter he went into a panic sending a quick 'I'm on my way' to all the other boys before he grabbed his bag he had never unpacked and rushing off to the train station.

*****************

Liam was exhausted and slept the first few days of his break. Keeping up with the craziness of tour and the boys was a lot to handle. When he finally woke up from his coma like sleep he decided to use his time to train. He had bought a punching bag for his house and hadn't gotten a chance to use it yet. He spent the rest of his break on a strict diet with a run every morning and boxing practice at least two hours a day. He was on the phone with his family most of the other times sending quick texts to the boys in between sets. He wanted to get as healthy as possible before being thrown back into tour food and late night parties with the rest of the boys. He was making dinner when he got a call from Harry, it was weird for Harry to call and not just send a text so Liam answered with a confused hello.  
"He is leaving and I can't get ahold of Zayn and I don't know what to do we have to get there before he leaves." Harry screamed at him voice full of stress and worry.   
"whoa Harry calm down and tell me what is going on." Liam replied in the voice the other boys called his daddy direction voice.  
He heard Harry take a deep breath, "Niall, he said he was leaving the band and the country. He is never coming back, he sent me a letter so I don't know when he is leaving or where he is going and Zayn wont answer his phone."  
"ok, ok," Liam was trying not to freak out for Harry's sake. "Call Louis and tell him to meet us at the lake house maybe we can catch Niall before he leaves. I'll get in touch with Zayn and hopefully he will make it up too." Liam hung up and packed his bag grabbing the keys to his bug and rushing out the door.

*******************

Louis had been going to clubs every night. Unlike the other boys he didn't want to use his break to relax, he felt like he had so much energy he could explode. Each morning he went home to change cloths and grab a bite to eat before heading out to find a new club. One morning he checked his mail and saw that he had gotten a letter from Niall. He read the letter twice before it actually sunk in and then again just to make sure he had read it right.

Dear Louis,  
This is not any of you boys fault but I am leaving the country and don't plan on coming back. I am done being in a band  
and need my space to become my own person. Keep being you, hold the boys together.  
Goodbye, Niall

He grabbed his phone to call the other boys but before he could press send it started buzzing with a call from Harry "Niall's leaving." They both said when he answered.  
"I know that's why I was calling you." Harry spit out. "We are all going to the lake house to try and stop him." Harry voice was tight as if he was holding back tears. "What if we don't make it Lou what if he is gone?"  
"He will be there Hazza, we'll catch him. I'll see you there." Louis hung up jumping into his mini. He didn't even stop to pack but as he was pulling out of his driveway he remembered that he had left his stuff in the trunk so it didn't matter, he was already packed and ready.

********************

Niall had turned off his phone after sending Harry a text saying he was busy so all the boys attempts to call him failed. He was packed and had his plane ticket in his hand when he saw Harry pull up on his little red scooter. He started to prepare himself to hold strong, he was leaving and Harry couldn't stop him. Behind Harry Louis pulled up hopping out of his car and running up to the door. The knocking was hard and loud and Niall thought maybe he could just pretend he had already left. He knew he could deal with Harry but now it was two against one. The boys had obviously already gotten their letters to soon and Niall thought that maybe if he was quiet enough the boys would think they were to late. When Liam pulled up Zayn hoped out of the car before it was even turned off. Niall knew Zayn knew where the hidden key was so he could no longer pretend he was not there. He went to the door opening it and having al the other boys jump on him. He couldn't hold the weight of all the boys and they fell to the floor in a heap of limbs. Niall didn't know who was crying but felt tears spring to his eyes as he heard the sound of sobs.  
"I have to go. I need to leave please don't stop me. I need to go see who I am without the crowds and the fans. I can't do that here." Niall knew he was begging but he couldn't stop himself. He already was having a hard time leaving the boys he loved so much and now that they were here it would be even harder. He was going to miss his boys so much but he had to go.  
"Niall we can't let you go. You are our best friend, our brother." Zayn was saying as he pulled Niall off the floor and into his arms. He squeezed Niall as hard as he could. "We need you and we couldn't do this without you Ni."  
"We love you! You have to stay with us." Louis wrapped his arms around both Niall and Zayn a tears slipping from his eyes.  
"Don't leave us!" Harry was sobbing. "I need my Nialler." His tears soaked into Niall's T-shirt as he joined the group hug.  
"The only thing I have to say is even if I have to tie you up you are not leaving us. If you ever pull anything like that again I will get you a leash and if you pull apart our family because you want to find yourself I will find you and drag you back. We are a family Niall, we need each other." Niall's heart broke when he realized Liam was not angry, just scared. Niall had scared them all with the thought of him leaving. Tears had started to pour from Liam's eyes as he joined the group hug.  
"I wont leave, I'm sorry." Niall started sobbing. He had almost lost his boys because he was stupid enough to think that he needed to leave to be himself. He realized that somewhere in between being tackled to the ground and squished in the middle of the group hug that he did not need to go anywhere to find himself. His boys knew exactly who he was and he knew who he was when he was around his boys.

********************

Later that night as they all sat around a small bonfire Niall took a chance to watch these boys that loved him so much. Harry was sleeping with his head is Zayn's lap and his feet in Louis'. Zayn had his head on Liam's shoulder and his fingers buried in Harry's soft curls. Liam was gripping one of Niall's hands and Louis had his arm around Niall's waist holding him tight. Niall knew they were still afraid he was going to leave them. Zayn hadn't let his eyes drift away from Niall the whole night and Niall could tell he was fighting off sleep.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I even tried." Niall kissed Louis on the forehead and squeezed Liam's hand. He saw Louis yawn and try to keep his eyes open. "Let's go to bed, I promise I'll still be here in the morning." Liam nodded standing up and stretching. He went over to Harry picking him up to carry him into the house. Zayn stood taking Niall's now free hand and pulled him to his feet. Louis pouted until Zayn turned to help him up too. Niall couldn't help the giggle that burst out of his mouth as he was lead into the house Zayn and Louis each holding one of his hands. They all collapsed on his bed scooting close so they could all fit. All the boys were holding onto Niall and he fell asleep knowing he could never leave these boys, he loved them to much.


End file.
